<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Tea Party by Ster_ic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232049">Late Night Tea Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ster_ic/pseuds/Ster_ic'>Ster_ic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tea Parties [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Commander Erwin Smith, Crushes, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Horny Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Overthinking, Size Difference, Tea, Top Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ster_ic/pseuds/Ster_ic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a problem. A tall, muscular, blonde problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tea Parties [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Tea Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time posting here :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never before had Levi ever felt like this. This new feeling made him angry and confused. The feeling dug its damned self into Levi's heart and mind, taking over like a drug. When <em>he</em> was around, his mind would only focus on that tall ass man. Erwin Smith.</p><p>Levi doesn't remember when or how the feelings started, but when he did, it was far to late. Levi wasn't used to feeling like this, so out of control. The feelings confused him more than ever. Why Erwin? That man was the reason Isabel and Farlan were dead. He should hate that man with every fiber in his being. But he didn't. In fact, Levi had grown so close to that man in just a few short months, that all the resentment he had felt for him had vanished.</p><p>Levi groaned, his hand reaching to rub out the kinks in his neck. He had been sitting at this damn desk for hours and he got close to nothing done. His mind was to focused on the handsome blonde that wiggled his way into everything Levi did.</p><p>It had been a year since Levi had joined the Scouts. If he knew the giant of a man would promote him only to pile a shit ton of paperwork onto him, he probably would have chosen to be killed by the MPs. That is probably not true but Levi would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted.</p><p>All this thinking amd writing made Levi thirsty, which is what he told himself but the real reason is he just wanted a fucking break. The chair skidded as he stood up, lithe but muscular arms flew above Levi's head. A moan left the small man's mouth as he stretched.</p><p>His arms flopped back down to their places as he walked away from his dreaded desk. The hallway of the Scouts Headquarters were empty at this time of night, the only noise being Levi's shoes clicking against the floor. The walk to the kitchen was short and calming. Walking always made Levi get his mind off of unwanted thoughts.</p><p>Preparing his tea would be simple, seeing as he does it multiple times a day. He filled the kettle with water then moved to grab a tea packet from the cupboard. He opened the doors and deadpanned at the lack of tea. His beloved tea packets were replaced with plates and bowls. A scowl itched its way to Levi's face, he knew a baby faced recruit must have switched his tea with the plates.</p><p>In a worse mood than before, he marched his way to the pantry, knowing that was most likely were his tea was incorrectly placed. He swung the door to the pantry open and searched for the missing item.</p><p>An annoyed huff left his lips as he saw his beloved tea packets at the very top fucking shelf. He gripped one shelf and put his foot on another, determined to grab the damned things even if it took him the rest of the night. His hand reached as far as it could go, but despite his efforts the packets were still just out of reach. About to give up and look for a ladder, Levi was interrupted by a warm body pressing itself against his back, a giant hand grasping his thin waist.</p><p>"What kind Levi?" He heard Erwin's voice whisper from just above his ear.</p><p>"Black," was all Levi managed to get out of his mouth. Levi shuddered as Erwin moved to get ahold of the desired packet and gripped at the shelf harder.</p><p>After grabbing the tea, Erwin moved away from the smaller body, letting his hand drop from the lithe man's waist. Levi put his feet back onto solid ground and turned to look at the man he dreaded to see.</p><p>Erwin stood there in all his glory, no jacket or straps. His pristine white shirt was tucked into his white pants and the sleeves were rolled to his elbows. Levi's mouth became drier than it was previously. He tore the packet out of Erwin's hand and brushed passed him to the kettle.</p><p>The water wasn't ready yet so Levi just awkwardly stood with his back to his commander. He could feel the larger man's calculating eyes directed towards him. The few seconds felt like hours before the kettle whistled loudly, bringing Levi out of his awkwardness.</p><p>As he poured the boiling water in his cup and dumped the packet into the hot water, he still felt Erwin's eyes on him.</p><p>"Would you like a cup?" Levi asked, his voice stoic but in the inside he was hardly keeping his shit together.</p><p>"Yes, thank you," Erwin responded, handing Levi a packet of green tea. Those damned eyes still followed his every move.</p><p>Levi looked back to the taller man and noticed his eyes were staring at a lower section of his body. He coughed, cheeks turning the lightest pink and handed the older man his cup. The elder took it and said his thanks, sipping the hot beverage while maintaining eye contact with the stoic male.</p><p>An awkward few minutes passed by, both men drinking tea and not saying a word to one another.</p><p>"You know Levi," Erwin began, "you are much more oblivious than I ever expected you to be." Levi narrowed his eyes at the blonde, hand gripping his cup tighter.</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?" Levi spat out, annoyed with the question. Erwin set his teacup on the countertop, walking to Levi, blue eyes never leaving grey ones. He pressed his body against Levi's smaller one, hands resting on the wall Levi was leaning on.</p><p>Levi's eyes widened, staring at Erwin with confusion. Erwin grabbed the cup out of Levi's hands and set it out of the way, hands going back to their original position afterwards.</p><p>"No matter how obvious my affections for you are, you always ignore them as something else," the larger man declared. Levi blushed fiercely, not expecting those words to come out his commanding officer's mouth. The man slowly grinded against Levi, a pathetic moan escaping the later's mouth.</p><p>Lips met lips in a slow and hot kiss. Levi gripped at Erwin's shoulders while the blonde gripped the smaller man's tiny waist. The large hands moved farther down to the back of Levi's thighs and <em>grabbed</em>. Levi took the not so subtle hint and jumped to wrap his thin legs around muscular hips.</p><p>The two grinded against one another, desperate for each other. Levi's blunt fingernails dug into the shoulders of the man he longed for for so very long. Levi broke the kiss, gasping for air, head resting against the wall and his half lidded eyes stared directly into Erwin's blue ones.</p><p>Levi whined pathetically when Erwin suddenly stopped all movements, setting the smaller back onto his feet.</p><p>"Erwin..." Levi murmured, want dripping from from his mouth. The blonde smirked, leaning into the black haired males ear.</p><p>"My quarters," was all the man said, backing up from the panting male and walked out of the door as if he didn't have a gigantic boner in between his legs. Levi stared wide eyed at his commander in surprise. Was this really happening? Levi didn't allow his mind to think anymore, following after his commanding officer like a stray puppy, forgetting all about the two cups of tea. He would just make sure to have a damned recruit clean it in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>